BabySat
by LenniluvsBrian
Summary: Mitch is going away for a few days and taking Hobie with him. But who will watch Lenore? Plz R & R! Thank-you! Enjoy!


A.N.: Hey y'all! waves Finally foundtime to write another fic - lol. Hope y'all like this one much as yah did the last! Happy reading!

* * *

_ Some people stand in the darkness_

_Afraid to step into the light_

_Some people need to help somebody_

_When the edge of surrender's in sight._

__

_Don't you worry!_

_Its gonna be alright_

_'Cause I'm always ready,_

_I won't let you out of my sight._

__

_I'll be there (I'll be there)_

_Never you fear (No, don't you fear)_

_I'll be there_

_Forever and always_

_I'm always here._

__

__

_I'll be ready (I'll be there)_

_Never you fear (No, don't you fear)_

_I'll be there_

_Forever and always_

_I'm always here._

_(Instrumental)_

* * *

"Thanks again, Eddie," Mitch said, handing him Lenore. "I appreciate you watching her on such short notice. Lately Gail keeps backing out of visits with her and Hobie."

Lt. Mitch Buchannon was s single father of two. His wife had divorced him two years earlier, leaving him the house and the kids. He was also a Lieutenant at Baywatch Headquarters.

"Not a problem Mitch," Eddie smiled, kissing the little girl's head. "Her and I are good buddies."

Eddie had offered to baby-sit Lenore for a few days, while Mitch and Hobie went white-water rafting. He loved watching Lenore, as she was always so sweet and innocent.

"Be good, Baby," Mitch told the four-year-old in Eddie's arms. "Daddy loves you."

"Love Daddy," Lenore answered sleepily, as it was quite near her naptime.

"Bye!" Hobie called from the car. He'd already said good-bye to his little sister. "Love you!"

"Love Hobie!" Lenore grumbled in reply to her twelve-year-old brother's shout. She laid her head upon Eddie's shoulder tiredly.

"Now, you have the number for where we're staying, and the one for the pediatrician, right?" Mitch checked. He had _never_ left Lenore alone before, without Hobie or him close by.

"Relax. I have everything I'll need," Eddie answered. "Nothing's going to happen. Her and I are going to have a good time. Now go."

"But – "Mitch tried.

"Go!" Eddie ordered. "She's fine."

Mitch sighed, kissed Lenore once more, then headed down the walk to his car. "Bye!" He called, waving at them.

"Wave bye to Daddy and Hobie," Eddie said softly.

Lenore waved subconsciously, not realizing they'd both left her behind. She did start to fuss though, when the car pulled away.

"Shh..." Eddie soothed, holding her close and rubbing her back. He closed the door, and carried her upstairs to his apartment. Once there, he went into his room and laid her upon his bed.

After changing her diaper, he covered her up and placed pillows around her. He'd been told she'd a habit of falling out of bed.

Lenore, though now four, still wore diapers, as she refused to use a potty or toilet. She was terrified of them, though no one knew as to why.

Eddie stayed with her for a few minutes, then left her to sleep. He didn't enter the room again, until she'd woken up.

"Daddy!" Lenore wailed, having had forgotten she was with Eddie. She was surprised and delighted at the moment, to see Eddie walk in. "Eddie!"

Eddie smiled at her, changing her diaper once more. "Hey Kiddo. Have a good sleep?"

Lenore nodded, and hugged him once he was done. "Where Hobie?" She asked softly.

"Hobie went with Daddy, Munchkin. It's just us."

"No Hobie?"

Eddie shook his head, as she teared up.

"Hey-hey. Don't cry. You and I are going to have _lots_ of fun."

Lenore sniffled, and rested her head on his shoulder. "Hungry," she told him quietly.

"Want a snack?" Eddie asked.

Lenore nodded her head against his shoulder in response.

"Alright. Let's go see what Daddy left for you."

He carried her into his kitchen, and set her upon the table next to her diaper bag. He rummaged around in her bag, soon finding some animal crackers.

"Ani-mals!" Lenore exclaimed excitedly. "Ani-mals!"

Eddie laughed as he handed her the baggie. "Yep. It's animals."

"Mine!" Lenore smiled, clutching the bag to her small chest. "Enore's!"

"Yes, they're Lenore's," Eddie smiled at her.

"Eddie want?" She asked, handing him an elephant.

"Thank-you."

Lenore watched as Eddie made it play with her elephant, before eating it. She giggled. "Silly!"

Eddie just smiled and got her some juice to go with her cookies.

Once she was done her snack, they played dolls, and then jungle. They also built a tent using the furniture and a large blanket.

Lenore squealed with laughter as Eddie chased her about the apartment while growling. They only stopped long enough for supper. And, as a treat, they ate it in their jungle tent.

Eventually it was time for bed. Eddie got Lenore into her pajamas and all ready for bed quickly, as it was actually past her bedtime.

"Eddie stay?" Lenore pouted, after he'd tucked her in.

"Yes, I'm staying Munchkin. Just let me get changed."

Eddie went into the bathroom, and quickly changed into some pajamas bottoms and did his business. He then returned to his room and crawled under the covers, and pulled her close to him.

"Night Kiddo. Love you."

"Love Eddie. Night-night."

Eddie kissed her head, then hummed her favourite song to her. Soon enough, they were both fast asleep.

The next couple of days were as fun as the first one had been. They went to the zoo, the park, the beach, Shauni's – they went everywhere Eddie could think of. He was making sure to keep Lenore busy, so that she wouldn't miss Hobie and her father too much. He knew she'd fuss if he didn't occupy every minute of their time.

Soon, it was the day Mitch and Hobie were to return. And though slightly exhausted from keeping up to a four-year-old, Eddie didn't want her to go home. He tried not to let on how sad he felt, as he didn't want for Lenore to catch on and question him about it endlessly.

"Daddy comes home today," He told her at lunch, right before her nap. "He should be here when you wake up."

Lenore smiled, gave him a kiss, then snuggled up with her Teddy, and went to sleep without any problems.

A few hours later Lenore awoke, and heard her father's voice. She slid down off the bed and ran into the next room.

"Daddy! Hobie!" She shrieked delightedly, upon spotting them.

Mitch grinned as he picked his happy little girl up. "Hi Sweetie. You have fun with Eddie?"

"Uh-huh!" Lenore nodded. "Saws ani-mals! Ates ani-mals! No feeds ani-mals!"

"We ate animal crackers at the zoo," Eddie explained. "I told her real animals don't like animal crackers."

Mitch laughed. "Sounds like you guys had fun."

"Loves Eddie!" Lenore smiled. She then squirmed down and ran to Hobie.

"She was good?" Mitch queried.

"Good as gold," Eddie replied. "I'm going to miss having her here."

"I'll be sure to let her come over here more often," Mitch told him. "She loves you as much as she loves Hobie and I."

Eddie nodded. "I love her just as much too."

The two men smiled as they watched Hobie make his sister laugh. They both knew just how much she loved her brother, and how much he loved her back.

"Well, come along you two. Best let Eddie get back to his lonesomeness now," Mitch said, heading for the door. "Thanks again Eddie."

"No problem. Anytime Mitch," Eddie answered. He gave Lenore a kiss, then watched her run down the hall after her brother.

Once they'd left, he found Lenore's Teddy still on his bed. He knew they'd probably be calling for it later, as Lenore liked to sleep with it. He headed out of his room then, and spotted the jungle tent in his living room. He thought a moment, shrugged, then went over to it and crawled in. he lie there watching T.V. with her Teddy until later that night, when Mitch called to ask about the bear she had left behind.

* * *

A.N.: Well, though I think this one was a bit shorter, still hope y'all found it enjoyable! Until next time, KTBWPA!!!!!

Lenni


End file.
